Sello de amor
by ZoraA-Chan
Summary: A pesar de las cuantas dificultades en tu camino, en tu corazon existe un sello, un sello que lo puso la mujer que amas... -!Regresare! !Deberas!-... -lo se... y te esperare...- con eso, puedes vencer. SasuSaku y mas...


**_.*.*.*.*.**.*.*.*.*._**

**Capítulo 1: Niña Bonita.**

**_.*.*.*.*.**.*.*.*.*._**

— ¿Estás seguro?—Pregunto dolida. El rubio solo bajo su mirada al suelo sin nada que decir. Por su parte, la pelirroja dejo que sus lágrimas rodaran por toda su cara sin importarle estarse humillando ella misma.

—Ambos sabemos que es lo mejor—Camino alrededor de la sala para poder despejarse, pero le era imposible, por más que evitaba mirarla a las ojos no podía, y en su interior la culpa lo consumía lentamente.

—En… entiendo—Logro articular al tratar de callar los sollozos que ardían en su garganta. Se limpió sus lágrimas con rudeza y se sentó de nuevo en el bullido sillón de la sala— ¿Cómo se lo diremos a Naruto?—Le pregunto después de guardar silencio. El rubio se tensó un momento al escuchar el nombre de su hijo, recargo ambas manos en la chimenea del Living sin nada que decir— ¿Minato…?

—No lo sé Kushina—Fue lo único que contesto. De nuevo el ambiente se tornó silencioso, hasta escuchar como la puerta principal se golpeó con gran fuerza, alarmando a los dos Padres.

Kushina salió de la estancia y se aterrorizo de inmediato al ver abandonado el valón de soccer que su hijo siempre traía consigo cerca de la puerta que daba entrada a la sala. Se apresuró para poder alcanzarlo, pero ya era tarde, solo pudo distinguir ver como un niño corría a prisa por el asfalto.

— ¡Naruto!—Grito la pelirroja, sin embargo el niño no volteo, sino todo lo contrario, continuo corriendo sin rumbo…

— ¿Mamá?—pregunto un pelinegro al entrar a la cocina de su ahora nueva casa y ver como la fémina intentaba acallar su llanto.

— ¿Qué sucede Cariño?—pregunto sin voltear a ver a su hijo, mientras se ocupaba en cortar la verdura para la comida.

—Estas llorando, ¿Verdad?—El pequeñito solo se cruzó de brazos al ver como su Madre se escondía para que no la viera llorar.

—Claro que no Sasuke, es solo que pique cebolla y me hizo llorar—Se giró con su hijo para dedicarle una maternal sonrisa, la cual tranquilizo un poco al pelinegro—Anda ve y avísale a Sai que ya está lista la comida—Le pidió a su hijo.

—Si Mamá—Dijo el pequeño antes de salir y dedicarle también una sonrisa a su primogenitora. Al ver que su hijo se había marcado miles de lágrimas cayeron por sus ojos negros, ahogándola poco a poco en la tristeza.

—Muy bien Hinata es todo por hoy—Le aviso su Maestro de piano al haber concluido la pieza que tendría que interpretar en unos cuantos días más—Has estado mejorando notoriamente, si sigues asi serás una gran pianista—Sonrió con orgullo el pelinegro a la pequeña niña que se encontraba sentada junto—Hum, ¿Ocurre algo Hinata?—pregunto un poco preocupado por la actitud de su alumna.

—No, no me ocurre nada Sensei, es solo que estoy un poco nerviosa—Confeso la niña con un ligero color en sus mejillas. El joven pelinegro rio sinceramente al verla asi.

—No tienes por qué estarlo, eres muy buena, tanto que tu familia estará muy orgullosa de ti, además, me habías dicho que tus Tíos junto con tu primo vendrían solo para verte—Bajo la tapa del piano color blanco.

—Si pero aun asi estoy un poco nerviosa, tengo miedo de no hacerlo bien—Hablo un poco insegura la pequeñita mirando sus manos.

—Animo, no pienses asi—Acaricio sus cabellos cariñosamente—Estoy seguro que impresionaras a todos—Le sonrió con seguridad, la niña levanto su mirada y al ver esa sonrisa de parte de su Maestro sonrió también—Oh, mira la hora que es—Apunto el pelinegro al reloj de manecillas de su muñequilla—Estoy seguro que tu Madre aun no debe de tardar—Se levantó del banco del piano—Andando señorita—Le ofreció su brazo a la niña que dio una risita tímida y lo tomo—Debemos apresurarnos, o sino ya no te traerán y este lugar se volvería aún más triste—Camino por el escenario antes de bajar por las escaleras de madera.

—Sensei—Llamo la atención del pelinegro.

— ¿Si Hinata?— Miro desde arriba a la pequeña a su lado.

—No nada, olvídelo—Desvió la mirada con sus mejillas sonrojadas. El pelinegro solo sonrió con más ternura al verla asi.

— ¡Hey!, fíjate por donde caminas—le reclamo un chico tumbado en la acera a un niño rubio corriendo sin ni siquiera disculparse—Estos chiquillos—Mascullo con enfado.

—Mi amor, ¿Estas bien?—le pregunto su novia.

El pequeño rubio siguió corriendo sin disculparse con el sujeto que había empujado, poco le importaba, lo único que quería hacer era correr hasta donde sus pies llegaran sin detenerse. Había escuchado sin querer la conversación de sus Padres, y entre esa conversación tenía la palabra: Divorcio. Sus ojos se humedecieron y se nublo su vista, cerró con fuerza sus ojos en un vano intento de detenerlas, pero no podía, su pequeño cuerpo temblaba de pies a cabeza y su respiración estaba muy agitada por tanto correr. Estaba a punto de cruzar la calle para llegar asi poder llegar al parque, pero unos brazos por atrás lo detuvieron.

— ¡Naruto!—Trato de detenerlo pero el niñito solo intentaba zafarse.

— ¡Déjame!—Grito el rubio intentando zafarse pero el hombre era más fuerte que el— ¡Déjame ya! ¡Déjame!—Repetía una vez más pero por el llanto sus palabras eran mal articuladas—Suéltame—Pidió inútilmente al sentir más lágrimas inundando su rostro.

—Hijo yo…—Minato no sabía cómo explicarle a su hijo pero no encontraba las palabras suficientes, lo único que hizo fue abrazar fuertemente a su hijo, el cual solo enterró su carita en su pecho empapando con sus lágrimas su camiseta azul

—Ya… Ya no nos quieres… ¿Verdad?—Elevo su carita para ver a la de su Padre. El corazón del rubio mayor casi se rompe al ver su hijo asi, aquel niño risueño y travieso, sonriente, feliz no se comparaba con el que tenía entre sus brazos.

—No hijo claro que no es solo que… es solo…—Suspiro resignado, fijo su mirada en el cielo azulado—Lo entenderás cuando seas más grande—Bajo la mirada en el niño que trataba de callar sus sollozos y se tallaba su ojito derecho—Por ahora tenemos que irnos, tu Madre está preocupada—Soltó el agarre y se puso de pie, quiso alborotar el cabello de su hijo pero él se alejó de él, el gesto hizo sentir dolor a Minato pero debía entender que eso era el comienzo de todo—Vamos Naruto—Aviso Minato a su hijo que tenía su mirada clavada en el suelo con sus dos manitas convertidas en puños, y sin decir nada empezó a caminar.

—Gracias Ikoto-kun—Dio las gracias un hermosa mujer de cabello azulado y ojos color perla a un sonrojado pelinegro.

—No tienes de que preocuparte Hinomi—El joven pelinegro sonrió nervioso y se rasco su nuca. Ella por su parte solo sonrió mas al ver como su viejo amigo no había cambiado nada—Además, Hinata es una de mis mejores alumnas—Le dedico una mirada a la niña que se encontraba tomada de la mano de su Madre y que se sonrojo por el comentario de su Maestro.

—Eso es lo que me hace enorgullecerme de ella—Miro con ternura a su hijita y acaricio su cabello corto—Una vez más gracias Ikoto-kun, nos vemos en unos días más—Se despido del pelinegro con su hija.

Ambas ojieperlas caminaron hasta donde estaba el auto de lujo de la mujer. Encendió el motor y emprendió el camino a la mansión Hyuga. Hinomi miro como su hija estaba más callada que nunca.

— ¿Sucede algo malo cielo?—Le cuestiono a su hija, la cual levanto la mirada con sus ojos húmedos—Cariño—Se alarmo de inmediato— ¿Te duele el pecho?, ¿No puedes respirar?, ¿Hinata?—La pequeñita negó con su cabeza—Entonces, ¿Qué te ocurre amor?—Acaricio la mejilla de su hija con delicadeza, como si fuera una pieza de cristal.

—Es que… no sé si… no sé si podré hacerlo—Miro a su Madre con impotencia—No quiero echarlo a perder pero…—Fue interrumpida por una musical risa de su Madre.

—Ay cariño, no debes por qué preocuparte, lo harás muy bien—Animo acariciando su cabello—Veras que nos enorgullecerás a cada uno de nosotros, en especial a tu Papá—Llamo la atención de su hija que se limpiaba con sus manitas sus ojitos color perla.

— ¿De… de verdad lo crees Mami?—pregunto con ese brillo de inocencia que deprendía únicamente ella.

—Claro que sí, no lo dudes, solo tienes que esforzarte—Sonrió segura de sus palabras al momento de seguir conduciendo cuando el semáforo cambio a verde.

La niña sonrió con ternura y termino de limpiarse sus lágrimas. La pequeña Hinata solo miro por su ventana el paisaje.

— ¡Oh!, Naruto me tenías tan preocupada—Se abalanzo de inmediato a su hijo al verlo entrar junto con su Padre—Nunca, nunca huyas asi—Beso desesperadamente su cabecita, sin embargo el niño no decía nada. Se alejó de el para verlo mejor— ¿Naruto?, ¿Te ocurre algo?—por respuesta, Naruto aparto a su Madre bruscamente de ella y a mirarla con rencor, Kushina sintió que su alma se partía en dos partes al ver a si a su hijo. Naruto no dijo nada solo camino a las escaleras y se perdió de ambas miradas preocupadas de sus Padres.

—Ya lo sabe—Le contesto Minato a Kushina que estaba mirando por donde Naruto se había marchado—Trate de explicarle pero… bueno es un niño apenas, aun no debe saberlo, no del todo—Bajo su mirada y metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

—Sí, ya lo veo—Kushina se incorporó poniéndose de pie. Miro a su esposo dolidamente—Minato hay algo que tengo que mencionarte—Hablo llamando la atención del rubio. Al ver que tenía la atención de Minato, Kushina continuo—No quiero que pienses que lo que te vaya a decir es algo para atarte por obligación a mi lado, tú ya me dejaste claro que ya no sientes ya nada por mí—En ese momento su voz tembló un poco pero lo evito exitosamente, mientras que Minato cerró los ojos por la culpa que comía dolorosamente en su interior por las palabras que su aún esposa decía—En fin, lo que te quiero decir es… hace unos meses me he sentido mal… y bueno… hace unos cuantos días fui con Tsunade para hacerme unos estudios…—Respiro hondamente, Minato abrió los ojos sorprendidos al saber por dónde iba ya el asunto—Ayer en el mañana me dieron los resultados… Yo… Yo estoy embarazada—Elevo su mirada para ver como Minato se atragantaba con su propia saliva—Solo quería que lo supieras…—Trato de marcharse de ahí pero la voz tranquila y llena de felicidad de Minato la hizo detenerse.

—Me… me alegro—Aun estando a espaladas de la pelirroja, Minatosonrió felizmente al saber que de nuevo seria Padre, al igual que Kushina sonreía y llevaba sus manos a su aun plano vientre y lo acariciaba con anhelo—Descuida, te apoyare aun cuando estemos separados—Y de nuevo, esa noticia había caído como agua helada en sus personas—Sera mejor que me marche… nos vemos luego—Y sin decir nada tomo las llaves de su coche y salió de la que antes era su feliz hogar junto con su adorada familia.

Al escuchar que la puerta se cerraba, cayó de rodillas y dio a rienda suelta su llanto. Se estrujo con ambas manos a su pecho para retener ese fuerte dolor en su ahora maltratado corazón.

Los rayos del Sol dieron aviso a un nuevo día. Los niños iban tomados de la mano de su Madre con dirección al colegio, todos sonrientes por ver de nuevo a sus compañeros y maestros. Excepto un pequeño rubio de unos casi 7 años que llegaba a la escuela sin compañía de su Madre. Sus ojos reflejaban tristeza y dolor; al llegar todos los niños se le quedaban mirando al no ver su energía que siempre que lo destacaba de los demás, y no ver esa sonrisa que siempre tenía en su rostro.

—Onii-Chan, ¿Hablaras con él?—pregunto sentado un pelinegro cerca de otro que miraba preocupado al rubio—Sasuke…

—Ya te escuche Sai—Le contesto enseguida—No lo sé, tal vez en el salón—Se cruzó de brazos, Sai lo miro incrédulamente pero después sonrió y siguió dibujando en su libreta.

—Ohayo Hinata-Chan—En ese momento los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron enseguida, y ahí la miro, a la niña que lo hacía sentirse completamente diferente.

—Ohayo Sai-kun—Saludo la pequeña con su sonrisa tierna—Ohayo Sasuke-kun—Sonrió aún más al ver a su mejor amigo.

—Ohayo Hinata—Saludo rápidamente al momento de desviar su mirada para que no notara que estaba sonrojado levemente.

Por su parte Hinata se alejó de ahí para saludar a sus amigas. Sai miro cómico como su Hermano gemelo suspiraba mirando por donde la ojiperla se había marchado.

—Es muy linda, ¿Verdad?—Pregunto a su hermano que no dejaba de suspirar.

—Si—Respondió sin darse cuenta a lo que su hermano preguntaba. Pasaron unos cuantos segundos para darse cuenta de lo que había dicho y miro furiosamente a su hermano—Sai eres una molestia…

—Yo también te quiero hermanito querido—Se burló con una sonrisa falsa al momento de ponerse de pie y caminar hasta el edificio.

—Hmp—bufo el pequeño pelinegro al momento de levantarse. Pero al empezar a caminar choco con alguien más—Oye, fíjate por donde caminas Baka—Se quejó con los ojos cerrados al culpable.

—L… Lo siento Sasuke-kun—El chico abrió sus ojos para toparse con los ojos Jade de una niña que tenía sus mejillas sonrojadas.

—Hmp—rodando los ojos le ofreció su mano a la niña de cabello rosa, que ahora más sonrojada la tomo, después se agacho para tomar sus cosas y entregárselas—La próxima vez deberías tener más cuidado—Y paso de largo por un costado de la pelirrosa para alcanzar a su hermano que se había adelantado.

—Qué vergüenza—Susurro para sí misma mientras se ocultaba su rostro rojizo de tras de su cuaderno forrado de color rosa.

— ¡Sakura!—El grito de sus amigas la hicieron girarse y sonreír; corrió directamente hacia ellas para poderlas saludar.

La Campana dio el aviso que la hora del recreo había comenzado al fin, todos los niños salieron corriendo de sus aulas en dirección con sus grupos. Naruto aún seguía en el salón con la vista perdida, tenía bajo su barbilla su mano que ayudaba a apoyar su rostro, en sus ojos se notaba que no había dormido muy bien y que había estado llorando por varias horas. Con pesadez se puso de pie y empezó a caminar para salir a dar una vuelta y regresar después al salón. No tenía ánimos de ir con sus mejores amigos, asi que ni siquiera pensó en ir al patio principal, si no ir a otro sitio. Al pasar por donde se encontraban las escaleras noto como un grupo de niños molestaban a lo que era una niña menor.

—Ya les dije que no tengo dinero—Repitió una vez más Hinata que miraba con horror a los niños de varios años mayores que ella.

—Descuida, hay otras formas de pagar por pasar por nuestro territorio—Menciono lascivamente el niño de cabello castaño.

— ¿Sabes?, eres una niña muy linda—Dejo escapar otro niño con las mejillas sonrojadas pero con una mirada de malicia.

—Por… por favor… déjenme ir…—Suplico Hinata cubriéndose con sus brazos su cuerpo.

— ¡Ja eres muy linda cuando te pones asi!—Grito en tono libidinoso lo que era el líder de la banda de niños malcriados que tenian acorralada a la pequeña Hinata.

—Vamos muñequita solo es cuestión que nos des unos cuantos besos—Se acercó más a ella el castaño. Hinata se abrazó con más fuerza y cerró los ojos por inercia al ver que el rostro del castaño se acercaba al de ella.

—Oigan, déjenla en paz—Una cuarta voz hizo detener al castaño con su cometido y haciendo abrir los ojos a Hinata para ver como un niño rubio miraba duramente a los chicos que la tenian sofocada.

— ¿Quién rayos eres tu enclenque?—Pregunto furioso el castaño al ver que ese mocoso había interrumpido besar ala bonita niña.

—me llamo Namikaz… Uzumaki Naruto—Se apunto con su pulgar con una sonrisa zorruna—Y si no la dejan en paz les pateare el trasero a todos—Al acabar de decirlo, los demás buscapleitos se miraron entre ellos para soltar unas granes carcajadas, ocasionando que Naruto se enojara— ¡hey!, no se burlen, no saben con quien se están metiendo ¡De veras!—Grito enojado.

—Chicos hay que darle una paliza a este enano—Anuncio el líder al momento de tronarse los nudillos de sus manos.

— ¡Sí!—Dijeron a coro los dos chicos que se abalanzaron con rapidez a Naruto.

Naruto se puso en guardia; el primer puño del sujeto logro esquivarlo y darle un fuerte golpe en la boca del estómago dejando al chico sin aliento y tumbado en el suelo, pero no conto que el otro niño lo sujetara por atrás y le aplicara una llave para dejarlo en el piso.

— ¡No! ¡Alto!—Suplico aterrada Hinata al mirar al que había venido a ayudarla en aprietos.

—Ahora si ya verás—Dijo el tercer sujeto antes de propinarle una fuerte patada en su cara, pero antes de hacerlo sintió como sus partes sensibles habían sido golpeadas y noto como el rubio le había propinado un fuerte golpe con su puño en esa zona de su cuerpo, haciéndolo gritar de dolor y dejarse caer en el suelo—¡I… Idiota!—Se llevó ambas manos a su entrepierna para poder aliviar el dolor.

—Hikiro…—Dijo el niño que mantenía sostenido a Naruto pero que también recibió un fuerte golpe en su frente por el cabezazo que le había dado Naruto— ¡Auch!—Exclamo adolorido dando pasos hacia atrás dejando a Naruto libre, que se puso de pie mirando con rabia a los tres niños.

—Ahora márchense—Mascullo con el ceño fruncido y sus puños apretados.

Todos se levantaron de inmediato, adoloridos por supuesto, pero mirando con odio a Naruto, más el castaño que le había golpeado en su parte intima.

—Te juro que te vas a arrepentir—Le dijo con odio. Giro su rostro para ver a Hinata y con una sonrisa le dijo—Ya nos veremos después muñequita—Y sin decir nada se alejó corriendo con los demás.

—Qué tipo tan molesto—Dijo Naruto, se limpió con su mano su cara que estaba con unos cuantos raspones— ¿Estas bien?—Le pregunto a Hinata mientras se acercaba a ella, esta asintió con su cabeza.

—Mu…muchas gracias—Agradeció con sus mejillas sonrojadas al ver que un niño la había defendido.

— ¿Hum?... Descuida no fue nada—Se rasco su nuca sonriendo como siempre, olvidándose por completo que estaba triste—Mi nombre es Naruto—Se presentó ante la niña.

—Hi… Hinata—se presentótambién jugando con sus dedos y con una sonrisa, la cual se esfumo por la preocupación— ¿Te lastimaron?—Le pregunto al rubio.

—No, no me lastimaron, se necesitan más niños para lograr hacerme un simple rasguño—Se dio aires de superioridad, haciendo reír dulcemente a Hinata. Ahora fue el turno de Naruto en que sus mejillas se sonrojaran—Bueno como ya estás bien yo ya me marcho—Estaba a punto de marcharse pero la voz de la ojiperla la hizo detenerse.

—Es… Espera Naruto-kun—Hinata lo llamo con tanta ternura parando en seco a Naruto—Se te callo esto—El rubio se giró y vio como en la mano de Hinata tenía el collar que su Padre le había regalado, con el ceño fruncido lo tomo de mala gana—No… nos vemos Naruto-kun, y una vez más gracias—Dio las gracias nuevamente, Naruto elevo su rostro y guardo el collar en su bolsillo de su pantalón.

—No tienes por qué…—Pero no pudo acabar de completar la oración al sentir en su mejilla la tibidiez de los rosados labios de Hinata. La ojiperla se alejó de él muy sonrojada pero sonriendo con cierta calidez que a Naruto lo hacía sentirse extraño. Hinata se alejó de ahí corriendo dejando a un Naruto sonrojado. Se llevó su mano a su mejilla y la sostuvo ahí por un poco más de tiempo, y sin saber por qué, sonrió de la nada—Es una niña muy bonita…—Murmuro para sí mismo antes de alejarse de ahí. Sinceramente ese gesto de parte de ella le había levantado el ánimo y decidió por reunirse con sus amigos, claro, sin dejar de pensar en esa niña bonita que lo había hecho sentir extraño y… ¿Feliz?, bueno no lo sabía pero de cierta manera estaba sonriendo.

* * *

><p>¡Hasta aquí!, ¿Qué les pareció?, este es mi primer fic que subo, y sinceramente les digo que estoy orgullosa de haberlo hecho, y me agradaría más que me dejaran sus comentarios Ok. Bueno les mando abrazos, besos, palabras de ánimo. Recuerden, sonrían siempre. Sayo y ¡Ah! La edad de los chicos es de 7 años.<p> 


End file.
